


Memories - Talisto Week 2017

by kikki1546



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikki1546/pseuds/kikki1546
Summary: Summary:  A series of snippets and possible stories in honor of Talisto week 2017. A warning each prompt is small clip into the couple life, it could be set in the past, Present or Future and don’t   entirely fill an overarching plot. With that out of the way, feel free to enjoy and expand on the ideas I’m putting out. Since they are mostly musings and such.





	1. Sunday

-Flirting:  
‘Flirting’ What an odd human custom, one Princess Auriana seems to partake in quite often. It was amusing to say the least, fluttering big goo-goo eyes and pouting. That seemed to be the gist for the girls, for the boys it was flowers and gifts. None of which were useful, cut flowers wilt, candies rot your teeth might as well stick a stone in there and call it a day. Iris and her human were quite simple at it, the boy would come over with a flower and the Princess would welcome the gesture with open arms. Auriana enjoyed the many gifts of her many suitors but the one she seems most fond of, is of an ancient earthly beast called a dinosaur. Yet Talia seemed the least interested in such actions, so why would she, the Ice Princess, willingly accept going on a date with that particularly bland human. It made no conceivable sense to why, Mephisto had to see this through. What made his enemy tick and all. Yes, he was doing this purely for research and entertainment. “Flirting, what a stupid past time.” He mutters to himself as he felt his face grow flushed when she smiles. ‘Perhaps there is merit to this past time after all’ If the goal was to see the girl’s smiling face and radiant warmth then the humans maybe on to something after all.  
-Fighting:  
*Credit for Roku goes to: https://kireiscorner.tumblr.com/  
“Talia please, look at him!” The Princess let out an exasperated gasp turning to black armored man tailing after her, looking directly at him with a sharp icy glare. “For the last time no.”  
“He shall be grand to ride off into battle!” Mephisto grins devilishly at his wife, walking a few steps ahead to halt her stride “Come on, we’d be the only kingdom with a dragon” Talia heel tapped on the ground as she stops at a window pointing at the giant serpent sticking his tongue out at them.  
“He’s no dragon, look at him. It’s a giant snake with wings!”  
Mephisto laughs petting the beast’s noble head before looking at his flustered wife “Is that not the definition of a Dragon, My love. You must grow tired of this fight.”  
“Mephisto, he is a pet, a source of transportation, Roku can’t hurt a fly!” Talia pokes the nose of the snake pushing his head out the window seldom it became stuck to the window, again.  
“He can too hurt quite a few flies!” Mephisto resorted pushing Talia to use her most deadly resort “What if he gets hurt? What will we tell the children? Daddy road your pet off into battle?!” Mephisto’s true weakness his children. “Well I-” He sighs in defeat “I should have known better than to argue with you. I thought I had you that time too”  
Talia hums “You’ve never gotten far in our battles as kids I don’t see why that should change”  
“I am nothing if not persistent, Battle armor for Roku yes or no?”  
Talia groans “Mephisto!”  
They may not fight with spells or swords but bickering with Talia would never be boring.

-Healing:  
After Praxina’s promise to return to earth and avenge the loss of her brother by taking her rage onto earth. We prepared to set out back to Sunny Bay in hopes to stop her. “Talia. A word” Izira called me back as Ellira and others opened a portal back to earth. “I’ll join you, go on” Iris and Auriana nodded passing through the portal. “What’s wrong?”  
“We found something.” Izira took my wrist and lead me back to a camp once headquarters to the resistance. Lifting the tarp back and entering the tent you could spot Lyna leaning over someone. Her pale hands trembling as she worked reciting spells I couldn’t believe a beginner could have learned. Izira walked closer tugging me along with her. “No, it can’t be-” I could barely whisper it out as there laying on the mat was none other than Mephisto. “He’s alive?”  
“Barely, Lyna and Carissa found him barely breathing in the forest.” Carissa put her hand on Lyna’s back, sending her power into the teal Princess. “We can’t save him without you.” Izira took of her sleeves, sitting on her knees helping Lyna with the heavy burns and scorching. I joined them beginning to help, Mephisto maybe a villain but even he didn’t deserve such a fate. My eyes looked up at my sister, my curiosity not quenched by our collective pity.  
“Why are we doing this?” I whisper as Lyna glanced at Izira her incantations stopping for a moment. “To heal… Our People and his have been at war long enough… Look at you Talia… He’s your hated enemy yet you began to treat him without hesitation…” I heard Lyna began to recite the incantation once again as I kept my eyes on every wound, taking care of healing him as much as we could. “I don’t hate him, we don’t hate them…”  
With that we grew silent, the work continued late into the night. “That’s all we can do… The rest is up to him.” Izira retires to her room as Lyna and Carissa stood by me. Silently agreeing to take turns waiting for him to awaken. It was morning when he opened his eyes focusing on me. “…Talia?” He murmurs, emerald eyes adjusting to the morning light. I closed the curtains half way, serving him a cup of water. “Shh, you just woke up from a very long operation… here.” I tilt the cup slowly, helping him drink. “I thought I was dead.”  
“Leave it to you to speak when asked not to.” I couldn’t help but smile and neither could he “Thank you, Talia.” He slowly closed his eyes going back to sleep. “Get well soon, Mephisto…” If there was any hope of stopping Praxina, it rests on his shoulders.


	2. Monday

-Shopping Trips:  
“Lyna, takes Lev shopping all the time!” Mephisto pouts at his girlfriend from the couch as Praxina pops in her headphones ignoring her brother’s whining.  
“Lev tries to keep a low profile, besides its just groceries.” Talia picks up her purse as Mephisto gets up muttering under his breath “Because he’s stealing” He gets hit in the back of his head by a ball of socks as Lev glares from his room. “I heard that! I left that life of petty crime ages ago!”

“Yeah right!” Mephisto sticks his tongue out at him and jumps when Talia suddenly turns around. He grins hiding his tongue quickly back in his mouth.  
“ Mephisto.” She places her hands on her hips as he smiles looking at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes she’s ever seen “I’ll be good, I promise”  
“Okay but you are helping me carry everything back” Talia says opening the front door “You got it Princess!”  
A long walk through the park, they finally reached the store. Mephisto was like a child, delighted by every earthly treat. “Is this your first time in the shopping market?” He nodded “Yeah, when Prax and I lived in the cave everything was just magically summoned.” He picks up a cereal box of Lucky Crunchy Kitty Cereal. “This smell, tastes like puffy sugar… Can we get it?” He turns to her with a happy grin, Talia laughs “It is sugar… but do try to keep the tasting scents to whisper okay?” He nodded putting it in the cart. She took out a list of everything they needed back in the house, having Mephisto’s height helped her reach the good deals on the top shelves. Talia had become quite responsible with the money specially when they vacationed on earth. Nine people in one house, food never lasted but humans were quite ingenious when it came to saving money. She had seen a human documentary about coupons and she’s come quite prepared for her battle with the supermarket. Mephisto had been quite good, he genuinely enjoying helping her find everything on her list. When it came to the bill Talia took out a miniature binder from her purse and perform her magic. The total of 500 dollars began to reduce to simple 50 dollars and 86 cents. “What are those tiny papers?” “Those are coupons, human use them to save money” Talia grins “Aren’t they amazing?” “Yeah! Look at all we got!” he cheers “Can I come again?” Talia smiles “Of course. Though I think we should invest in a car.” It was a long walk back home but Mephisto didn’t even break a sweat carrying seven bags filled with things with such energy and ease it was infectious the two heavy bags in her hands felt a bit lighter as they walked home.

-Library:  
Talia wanders around the Xerian Library, little footsteps echo in the quiet building as she climbs the stairs, she’s looking for a very specific section. The young princess may not be the most adamant student but she loves reading. Fantastic Heroes and Heroines, she could lose herself in a good book. No perfect sister, no nannies, no training, just herself and no one else.  
She finally arrived at the section, noticing someone sitting in the back of the fantasy section, head buried in the book on his lap. He was a boy about her age from his clothes she could guess he was from the town. “Hi” She smiles a bit surprised when the boy jumps “I wasn’t doing nothing!” He says quickly hugging the book close. “It’s okay, sorry to startle you” She says as the boy looked around relieved to see no adults behind her, he mutters softly “I’m not supposed to be here…”  
“It’s a Public Library, everyone can come” She says “Every Xerian. I’m not Xerian…” He shows his palm, it shows a snake shape marking, he was from the kingdom next to theirs, Zaterra. Talia looks conflicted for a bit but she saw the book he was reading. “Then I um… I give you Princess Talia’s Permission” She says in her best Izira impression as the boy’s eyes light up “You can do that?”  
“Of course! I am Talia. It’s nice to meet you” She held out her hand as he took her hand shook it excitedly with a big smile she could see the little fangs in his teeth “I’m Mephisto Apophis!”  
She laughs softly taking a seat next to him “I like the Adventures of Emphidion and the knights too” Mephisto grins and opens the book sharing half with her. “I just started” Talia had read this one but she didn’t mind reading it again with a friend by her side.  
They read most of the series, taking turns with reading in hushed whispers. Emerald eyes looked at marble walls as the sun turns into a reddish orange “Ah the sun is setting…” Mephisto picked up his cloak, handing the book to Talia “I should head home, my sister will be mad.” She looks surprised as He climbs up the window “Wait!” He jumps and Talia hurries to the window to try to catch him they were in the top of a tall building no one could climb down safely “Mephisto!” she didn’t see him when she looked down  
“What?” She looks up and gasps seeing him floating above her “You can fly?” “Yeah it’s how I sneak in” His eyes widen as he says how scared she looked “I’m sorry! Did I scare you?” He floats closer handing her a little purple candy patting her head “Thank you for reading with me Talia.” Talia felt her cheeks heat up, she couldn’t help but smile. “Dummy that was dangerous…” she wipes her cheeks and takes the candy. “Come back soon” She waves goodbye as he grins before he disappears to the forest.  
-Years later-  
An adult Talia leans against the walls of the new castle library, Mephisto lays his head on her lap as she ran her fingers along his hair “Emphidion became king and his knights were his most Loyal council. They lived in peace at last. The End” Talia read aloud closing the book. “That’s was great, want to read another?” He asks his eyes closed as Talia kisses his forehead “Sure.”  
-Dance:  
The musicians played a soft, elegant, slow dance. The perfect last dance to the perfect wedding, Iris head lays softly on Nathaniel chest as they danced. Talia sighs softly “It went off without a hitch… We did it” Auriana taps their glasses of champagne together before they took a well-deserved drink. It had been years in the making but the royal wedding couldn’t have been more perfect. “Auriana, I mean Princess Auriana” Mat clears his throat trying to be as formal as possible but Auriana just smiles “Just Auriana is fine for you, Mat.” He blushes “May we dance?” Auriana glances at Talia who giggles and nods. Auriana rose and took his hand off to the dance floor. “No dance partner, Talia? I’m shocked” A voice whispers appearing behind her. “You’re so late…What happened?” She whispers back to her fiancé. Mephisto offered her a blue rose “Forgive me, love. With Prax being sick, Zaterra needed me.” He kisses neck “You look stunning by the way” Talia blushes and looks away “Flattery.”  
“You love it” He grins “May I have this dance princess?” He teleported in front of her bowing to her and kissing her hand. She noticed the colors of his outfit, Xerian blues and whites. “Xerian clothing?” He chuckles “Izira insisted on it, she says I look quite dashing in blue. Not as lovely as you, yet nothing in this universe is as lovely as you.” Talia felt her face heat up even more as she took his hand “Honestly, you are shameless when it comes to flattery.”  
“Only with you, Love” He chuckles as his hand rested on the dip of her back as his other hand took hers, leading her out into the dancefloor. “I’ve been thinking” He whispers in her ear. “A dangerous past time to be sure” She teases back “You wound me” He chuckles twirling her around and pulling her close “as I was saying, I’d like marry in winter.” She raises an eyebrow “Why? I thought you hated the cold.” “The cold is beautiful though, everything is covered in white, the houses are filled with warmth, it’s a time where people come together.”  
“A time to come together?” she whispers.  
“And a promise to never come apart.” He said leaning down and kissing her softly.


	3. Tuesday

(Day 3)  
*Credits: Roku belong to https://kireiscorner.tumblr.com/ I asked to borrow him for the following fluff~  
Pets/ Proposals/New Parents:  
“The Festival of Anima?” Talia glances up at the invitation Mephisto handed to Izira over dinner. “Prax is bringing back a few traditions from the old days, to remind people of better times.” Mephisto says casually sipping wine from his glass, looking at the Xerian rulers. Izira smiles “I think that a brilliant idea, traditions forgotten during Gramorr’s rule being brought back by the new Queen. It’s a brilliant way of getting the populous support.”  
“Yeah! I thought so too, so would the two of you like to go?” Talia looked a bit hesitant, she had no idea what the festival entailed since Zaterrian culture was once heavily guarded by the kings of old the rest of the realms knew next to nothing of their customs. “Mephisto I’ve never attended such a festival. I wouldn’t know the first thing to do.”  
Mephisto chuckles “It’s alright, look it’s not a formal event, the Anima festival is mostly to honor the animal symbols of each home.” The sisters looked at him with curious eyes “Okay, let me explain. Every Zaterrian is born with an animal marking in some part of their body.” He takes off his glove and shows his marking on his hand. “They inherit their personality traits from the animal and on some occasions a bit more” He slithers his snake like tongue and winks at them with a playful grin. “The festival is lots of fun, we dress in theme of our Animal, Prax would be dressed in a butterfly inspired gown, I a green Serpent, Izira you’d be a two-tail white fox and Talia” He looked at her for a moment studying her features. “A blue humming bird” Talia giggles at the thought but Izira seemed much more inclined to play along. “I think it will be wonderful fun, but I’m too busy to go, meetings in the morning. Why don’t the two of you go? The Ydinora union project has made great strides since the two of you have proven to the people that our cultures have much more in common than causes to pull apart. It would a wonderful way to show good faith between the two kingdoms.” 

Talia sighs and agrees unable to say no, she was stuck between two unstoppable forces. Mephisto and her Sister.  
Izira made arrangement for her gown and they set out to Zaterra two nights later. Mephisto’s outfit look fit for a king, long black cloak with a detailed green serpent on the center, no gloves showing off the marking on his left palm, white top reminiscing of the one he wore on earth but the markings were black and gold instead of green. His pants were black with matching boots, he fixes his hair in the mirror before placing his hair pin back into place. “Ready Princess?” He asks, looking at the closed dressing room.  
Talia had refused to come out for the past fifteen minutes. “Talia please.”  
“Izira is ridiculous. I can’t wear this in public.”  
He laughs “I can’t agree with you unless I see you.”  
Talia took a deep breath “Just know that I will kill you if you laugh.”  
“That’s fair.” He smirks as Talia walked out in a long rich blue dress that reached to her ankles and hugged her body nicely. It shimmers when she walks showing its true gradient colors beginning with green slowly fading in into the dark blue at the bottom. She wore matching gloves which reached to her wrist, her hair arranged into a braided bun with a few colorful gems in her hair. She took a deep breath and gave small twirl revealing its best feature in his option. It shows her bare back the fabric only reappearing when the cut reached the dip of her back. “If you turn off the lights the wings show up from light magic in the fabric, utterly ridiculous.” Talia turned to look at him “You look incredible.” He whispers he looked utterly entranced by her beauty. Talia blushes “It’s not too much?” He smiles widely “You may give Prax a run for her money but you look absolutely stunning Talia, half of Zaterra will be in love with you by the end of the night.”  
He offers his arm, a gesture she thanks, this would be utterly ridiculous in Xeris but here? Talia watched everyone walk along the streets in beautifully theme outfits. They watched children play games, eat candies, people danced and played music in the streets. Talia couldn’t help but be taken in by it all. “What are we doing standing around! Let’s dance!” Mephisto grins taking her hand, dancing the night away with her. Around midnight the people grew quiet as they each headed to the altars of their respective guardians. “Come with me” Mephisto whispers leading her to the Zaterrian Castle. Praxina was praying to her guardian the statue glows blessing her with a fluffy looking moth creature. “Hello, my darling~” she whispers gingerly petting the fluffy moth.  
Talia smiles at the sight, Mephisto lead her to his guardian and showed her how to pray. The serpent statue took their prayers and in return it blessed him with an egg. “An Egg?” Mephisto looked utterly confused. “Your statue gave it to you. Clearly it wants you to hatch it.” Praxina says with a smirk. “It’s never given me an egg before…” He picks up the floating black egg it was bigger than his palm. “Well… to many firsts.” He smiles to the Xerian Princess. Talia smiles “Thank you both of you for sharing this with me. I had an amazing time.” Praxina smirks proudly as the fluffy moth mimics her “Of course you did. Zaterra only throws the best festivals!” Mephisto grins mouthing out a -Let her have this- which made Talia smile and nod.  
\-----A few days later-----  
Upon their return to Xeris, Mephisto lovingly dedicated his time to his large egg. When he heard the shell begin to crack he carried the pillow to Talia catching her reading under her favorite tree. “Talia! It’s happening Roku is hatching!”  
“Roku?” It took her a moment to associate the name to the egg. “Oh, it’s happening?” They both leaned over the egg as it broke opening revealing a small baby snake dragon hybrid. “…He’s” Talia didn’t know what to say “HE’S BEAUTIFUL! HELLO MY SNAKE CHILD! TALIA, I AM A FATHER” He cried out as the snake gingerly stuck his tongue out at them. Talia gently pets Roku’s head as they watched Mephisto fly around the field in excitement. “I guess that makes me your mommy? Welcome to the world little one.” She smiles as the little dragon snake cuddles into her warmth.


	4. Wednesday

(Day 4)  
*Credits: Damien and Anastasia belong to https://kireiscorner.tumblr.com/ I asked to borrow them for the following fluff~

Reassurance:  
Life is filled with great moments of doubt, there’s no bigger doubt than that of a new parent. The blessing of holding a new person and becoming one of the most influential people in said person’s life all in one moment is undoubtedly a great responsibility to bare and Mephisto has two. The small babies slept soundly and snuggly in their blankets. Mephisto could look at them for hours, their mother was equally exhausted after a particularly long birth in which many obscenities were yelled at him and in his name. He was so proud of the boundless rage his wife possessed. Talia was resting in their bedroom, after all that he wouldn’t blame her if she slept for days but silence brought a flood of doubts in his mind. Who was he to guide anyone? He’d advocated his king status to his sister, years ago and truth be told she was better fit to rule. Prax was less impulsive, more level headed and calculating, she leads Zaterra to an era of prosperity. He on the other hand could barely lead a young dragon out on a walk. A hand squeezed his shoulder as he came face to face with his sister. “Come with me.” She whispers leading him out of the nursery “Hey Prax” He smiles blowing back his bangs which fell on his face. “Your hair always deflates when you’re panicking. Want to talk about it?”  
“I’m a father.”  
“I know.”  
“Who thought it was good idea to make me a father?” He said sitting on the stairs as his sister laughed softly “Apparently Talia’s. Hey, come on, the only one who’s allowed to make you miserable is me.” She smirks as Mephisto chuckles “Oh forgive me your highness.”  
“I brought them presents, do my niece and nephew have names?”  
Mephisto smiles “Anastasia and Damien.”  
“How fitting” She smirks “Look Mephisto, we’ve been together for a lifetime now. We survived the loss of mom and dad, Gramorr’s brainwashing, countless battles, you survived nearly dying and came back to save me from becoming a monster… I wouldn’t be here without you. Those kids are lucky to have you by their side.” Mephisto’s eyes widen as Praxina blushes “If you ever tell anyone I was nice I’ll personally feed you to Rex.” He didn’t say anything hugged his sister close  
“Thank you.” Praxina hugged him back and gives a small smile.

Growth:  
Lyna walked along the Xerian Palace with Lev right behind her. “Can I help you?” Lev smirks holding up his hands up. “Just visiting the injured… Look Fruit and everything, Doll.” Lyna looked at him directly in the eye for a few moments as if verifying his story. “Alright and its rude to call me Doll in public… come on.”  
Lev grins “Loosen up Ly, no one is around.” She rolls her eyes and hurried along to Mephisto’s room. Lyna knocks softly on the door opening it “Mephisto?” she whispers softly as they peeked into the room making out two figures hunched over the round wooden table.  
Talia and Mephisto slept upon a pile of books they had spent yet another night in search for a cure for Praxina. The tiny lamp had long since ran out of power to illuminate. Lyna couldn’t bear to wake them “…” She pressed a finger to her lips, the universal sign to keep quiet. She pointed to the curtains. Lev nodded walking over and pulling them close. Lyna covers the pair in blankets and they walked out of the room in perfect silence.  
“Well don’t they look cozy together.” Lev whispers as they walked back to main hall. “Its growth, if they are willing to cooperate then we certainly have chance to save Praxina.” Lyna smiles taking an apple from basket. “You call that progress, I call that late-night flirting.”  
“Oh, please like that would ever happen”  
Lev smirks knowing a secret the teal princess didn’t it already had. “Want to bet on it, if they end up together, I get to become King of Borealis!” He grins chasing after her as she walked faster on purpose “Keep dreaming.”  
Hurley Beast Steak:  
It was late at night, far too late for anyone to be up much less an injured man. “Mephisto is mid night, what are you doing up?” Talia says entering the library. “Reading, old Arcadian scrolls…” He mutters sitting on the floor summoning another set of scrolls. “You are still injured… If not healthy to be doing this…” Talia sighs  
“I’ll be fine.” He says trying to reach over for one that had rolled just out of his grasp, hissing harshly at the sharp pain. Talia quickly pressed a cooling spell onto his lower back. “see just fine.” He hisses through his teeth. “…Alright fine. Scoot over.” She helped him lean against one of the shelves. “…I poured myself over books and spells when I was looking for Izira…”  
Mephisto expected to scold and pushed out of the library, sent to his room for disobeying Izira. He never expected Talia to sit beside him “… You would anything for your sister, would you?” He whispers, “I would die for her.” Talia replied. Mephisto smiles softly “Hey I almost did.” He gulps softly not getting the laughter he hoped for. “What are you doing up?” 

“I was getting a drink of water.” Talia says convincingly, her stomach on the hand ratted her out with a growl.  
“Midnight snacking? The Great Talia of Xeris! She does have a flaw!” He laughs as Talia smacks his arm on instinct and instantly regrets it “I’m so sorry!” She performs the cooling spell as Mephisto chuckles “Hey… you know what I’m craving… Steak.”  
“Steak?”  
“Yeah big juicy Hurley Beast Steak… I saw the cooks putting it away earlier tonight for tomorrow’s dinner” He winks at her as if saying -Lets steal a bite tonight- Talia smirks a bit “Alright but we really should sleep afterwards.” That was a lie and they both knew it. They would be up here all-night researching through these scrolls for a glimmer of hope.  
It was certainly an odd understanding but they shared two things in common. They loved their sisters and they both enjoyed eating Hurley Beast Steak at 3 in the morning.


	5. Thursday

(Day 5):  
Secrets:  
“Princess Talia! Princess Talia!” A maid’s cries woke Talia from her sleep. “What!” She rose from her bed rushing to the door. “M-Mr. Mephisto… There are guards from Ephidia. They are here to take him to prison!” Talia couldn’t believe this “He’s injured! They can’t move him, He’ll never make it in his condition. They can’t just take him!” The maid covers her with a robe before the princess ran down to the throne room “He’ll never make the trip in his condition!” Izira yelled at the guard. “He’ll never stand trial!”  
“He’s one of Gramorr higher ranking officers. His arrest is order by the king of Ephidia. No excuses.”  
Izira put her foot down standing up from her throne. “Well He’s not in Ephidia! I am Queen here, how dare he made demands in my home!”  
The guard seemed genuinely scared by her. Talia felt a wave of relief as she listened through the slightly opened doors. “Tell the King to send a proper messenger and request! I will not answer to brute force! Leave Xeris at once!”  
The guard bows and leaves, her hands were shaking, what had she done?  
“Izira…” Talia opens the door gently “It’s going to be fine.” She whispers touching her shoulder softly reassuring her. “…We should tell Mephisto.” Izira whispers “But… perhaps you should change out of your pajamas.” She smiles softly as Talia blushes and walks back to her room to change. She had to have faith in this plan.  
Mephisto sat solemnly in his bed as the sisters explained his situation. His eyes never leaving his lap. “… So, they’ll take me to Ephidia…”  
“I’ll talk to them, make an appeal on your behalf.”  
“Thank you, Queen Izira but I expected this...” With Gramorr gone, the past became clearer, they were once normal happy children with loving parents. Then Gramorr came and world engulfed in fire. He turned an entire kingdom into his army, those powerful enough to fight back were disposed of, His parents and the Zaterrian resistant was crushed before the twins turned 6 years of age. What better revenge to all those who opposed him than to turn their kids into killers. He tightens his grip, looking up at them with resolve of a dead man. “…There’s something I must do…” Their eyes widen as he rose from the bed, that alone should be incredibly painful “There’s a cave in the mountain range of Calix, Gramorr kept a handful of elite warriors there… If possible, I think we should free them, you’ll need someone with mastery over dark magic to open the door…”  
He began to step towards the closet before the pain became too much for his body to handle. The blistering pain turned his vision white, causing him to pass out. “Crystal Levitus!” Izira’s magic stopped his body from hitting the ground. “…What do we do?” Talia whispers as she began to replace the bandages soaked in blood. “I think… I’ll appeal, try to buy us time. Get Iris and others back… Ellira should keep Praxina at bay for a day… I have a feeling I’ll have a better argument with Iris by my side and you’ll need the back up if you are climbing that mountain.” Talia nodded.  
A few days later, Izira and Iris had appealed to the Ephidian King and managed to sway the king for a pardon in return for Mephisto help in the battle against Praxina. “All right. Lyna will take us to the top…” The five Princesses had pulled out their weapons creating a convergence emblem to take all six of them up to the entrance of the cave. Mephisto was standing, barely, Talia had to admit she’s never seen will their body to recover at such speeds before but it was clear to everyone that Mephisto was not whole without Praxina but he wanted to atone for all he had done while working for Gramorr, not just save Praxina but his home. “Can he really do this?” Auriana whispers to Iris and Talia when they arrived at the entrance where a large stone seals it shut with Gramorr emblem in the center. Mephisto walked to the gate and sighs, this spell is hard with Prax and at top health. Now he was at 30% at best, and alone. Iris walked to his side. “We’re all right here… There’s no shame in asking for help.” She said warmly. “…” He nods pressing his palm creating small emerald emblem Iris placed her hand over his and the others soon joined in, increasing the size to cover the whole gate. He recited the spell in ancient Zaterrian crushing the gate to rubble. “Whoa...” He had never felt so much power flow out of him all at once no wonder they always won.  
“Are you well?” Lyna asks softly, He smiles a bit “Yeah…be careful don’t touch anything yet.” He told the Princesses as they made their way inside. “Whoa…” The cave was filled with treasures and tomes upon tomes of the dark arts. Mephisto held a flame in his palm “This way…” His eyes widen when he saw the Voltan Princess reaching for something “Stop Auriana!” He quickly grabbed her wrist yanking her away from a sword. “Don’t touch Anything.” He shown the light over them revealing curses on each item. “Yikes…Sorry.” They all shared a small glance of fear following close to Mephisto. Walking deeper and deeper in to the cave they found a wall of people encased in crystals. “Deinos.” Talia whispers leaning closer to one of them. “I found Kakos!” Auriana yelled from across the room. The Princesses split up looking through each cell, most were high class criminals. They heard Iris scream and fall to her knees from the shock after peering in crystal. “L-Lev.” They rush to her side, soon realizing what caused her distress. “Oh Thornak…” Mephisto cursed as Auriana and Talia look in equal shock as Iris, Lev’s left arm had been torn from his body his pain incased in crystal. Lyna looked away and even Carissa paled at the sight.  
Kakos and Deinos were freed from Gramorr spell, remembering their past asking to be returned to their parents in Volta. Auriana personally escorted them home, since they had been taken as replacements for Praxina and Mephisto, they hadn’t committed any crimes in Ephidia. The remaining Princesses looked at each other “Lyna any spells to stop pain?” “A few I know I can perform on demand” “Good get ready.” Talia who seemed to have regain her nerve send them back to formation. “Iris…” Iris wipes her tears “Crystal-” she swallows back the sharp feeling of guilt in her throat. “I’ll do it.” Mephisto aligned his sword with the princess’s weapons “Crystal Solvenda.” Releasing Lev from his chamber his screams echoed loudly in the cave. “Lyna!” Mephisto snaps the young Princess into action as she rushes over reciting the spell, whispering soothing things to calm him down “It’s alright. it’s alright…” She whispers as Lev passes out on her lap. “I did this to him… How could we leave him” Iris cries the guilt she must have felt at this moment was a feeling Talia and Mephisto knew far too well. Talia comfortingly leads her out of the cave. Mephisto looked between himself, Carissa and Lyna. “Carissa could you arrange a medical transport?” Carissa nodded ever the soldier. Lyna looked relieved at Lev’s face smoothing into an almost peaceful state. “To Borealis… I can treat him best in my own home.” Mephisto nodded “... We should get these guys free… but many of them aren’t as innocent as these three.” “Lev is a renowned thief”  
“Yes, but not a killer.” Mephisto says as Lyna smiles softly “Is there an honor among thieves?”  
“None, but perhaps among friends.” Mephisto pats her shoulder before heading off to find Talia. “Calmed her down?” “I send her with Carissa… Poor Iris she did like him at least a little bit.” He chuckles softly laughter really was the only thing they had in times like these. “Lev has a way of making people like him. Lucky bastard.”  
“What are we going to do with the rest of them?”  
“That’s for the king to decided… I only came back for those three...” Mephisto said, they were friends in a way. Even if Lev liked to work alone and Twins often tried to one up Prax and himself, they had bonded with them in their short time working together. Talia nudges him a bit 

Protection/ Desperation:  
*Credits: Inspired by the lovely Sea Marti~ Check out her post here~ https://seamarti.tumblr.com/post/164021753194/talisto-week-day-5-protection-desperation  
It was another perfect day in Sunny Bay, Mephisto took a seat in the smoothie shop beside him Lyna playing with filters on her phone and Carissa who handed their drinks. “It’s too damn quiet!” Carissa groans as Lyna glances up “It’s been one quiet day, why not enjoy it?” She smiles. Mephisto would normally be inclined to agree with Lyna but since his arrival on earth, Praxina hadn’t attacked.  
“There’s a weird taste to the air…” Mephisto mutters “A storm is brewing.” Lyna pouts sipping on her smoothie “All right since you two insist on being on edge, let’s go on patrol.” The rest of the team were at the park hosting a concert They grabbed their drinks “Thanks Nat!” The girls chirp at the bartender, Mephisto merely gives a small salute and walks behind them. They made it a few blocks towards the park when the sky turned black. Dense gray clouds blocked out the sun. “Are those clouds…Tinted red?”  
“Praxina.” The two Princesses didn’t waste a moment. “Lyna, Princess of Borealis!” Carissa grins in excitement “Carissa! Princess of Calix!” A flash of teal and violet shown in the empty alley. The two girls smile at him “I’m not doing it.”  
“Aw come on” Carissa grins “It will be fun~” Lyna giggles as Mephisto touch his hair pin “Mephisto of Zaterra-” he recited halfheartedly when it didn’t do anything he looked at the princesses. “With emotion!” Carissa yells at him as Lyna cheers “Come on, you totally think we’re cool when we do it.” He rolled his eyes but said it with emotion “Mephisto Of Zaterra!” His emblem appears at his feet engulfing him in black and green flames showing his new battle armor. “Hot damn…” The pushed back hair update design of his signature colors. “Nice job Lyna.” “Ah~ Auriana and I worked hard on it”  
Carissa clears her throat “Not to kill your moment Ly, but hey crazy villainess.”  
“I take offense to that, but yeah let’s go stop my sister.” They grabbed Carissa’s arms and flew towards to the park. Arriving just in time “Amaru field!” The small violet creature teleported them to the pocket dimension. “Oh, you think this can hold me.” Praxina laughs sending a barrage of attacks at them “Scatter!” Mephisto yells as rained upon the spot they once stood leaving large crater. The princesses quickly recovered attacking Praxina at all sides. She didn’t even flinch, Carissa’s hammer was grabbed by her large crystal claw tossing her like a rag doll at Lyna. They both crashed to the ground “Lyna! Carissa!” The large claw loomed over them ready to crush them Auriana reacted before anyone else “Crystarmum!” She creates a large shield taking the hit for her friends only to see her shield be crushed and taking the full blow of the claw. “That’s three down. That leaves you three.” Iris was hit with a blast and the next one came for him “Mephisto!” She screams at him “Snap out of it!” His eyes widen, he’d never frozen like that before, He nodded as they saw the second wave of attacks coming for them. Desperation struck they were down a leader, no defenses, no healer and no heavy hitter “I’ll distract her, get others out of her range.” He summons his sword blocking the attacks from Talia as she ran to her friends. Amaru flew in carrying the injured off her the field. He didn’t have time to waste, running up her crystal arm slicing through it “How dare you come near me! Traitor!” she hisses losing her crystal arm.  
Mephisto looked at his sister gripping his sword “… Yeah… I failed you, Prax. I promised to protect you… and I failed you. So, come at me with everything you’ve got. If you hate me so much prove it” She screams ready to attack him only to freeze inches from his frame. “You can’t, can you?” Praxina crushed the field breaking out of the pocket dimension and leaving them all on the grass. Back in the park back to the sun. “Are you Crazy?!” Talia screams at him as the rest of the princess were coming to. “I think so.” He mutters though he was sure his heart stopped a few times back there. This was the first time they met in battle. It wouldn’t their last.


	6. Friday

Family:  
They say there’s two types of families the ones you are born into and the ones you create with Friends.  
Bright baby blues looked around the familiar home she had grown up in. She closes her diary, scratching under Amaru’s chin. She walked out to the noisy hallway very different than years prior. Christmas was a time to share with family, this Christmas was no different, she would be spending it among the family she created. Passing by the Living room Lev and Lyna were in a heated debate over tree decorations Tasteful versus Tacky. If she had to guess Lyna was winning, Carissa was outside with Praxina, Doug and Zack staging snowball fight. Auriana and Mat were decorating the house and halls. “Great job guys~” “Thank you! Look at these Christmas dinosaurs we got~” “Very cute Auriana.” Iris hums walking to the kitchen hearing Talia laugh as she and Mephisto cooked dinner. “Come on Princess you got to admit mine are better.”  
“Your cookies are superior sure but my stuffing is the best.”  
“You’ve made it three times”  
“Because you ate it! All three times you have crumbs on your cheek!”  
Iris giggles watching the two flirts for a bit before catching them sharing a kiss.  
She smiles walking out of the back door “This is going to be a fantastic Christmas” she says laying on the small dock that over looked the frozen lake. She felt someone take a seat next to her. “I’d have to agree.” Nathaniel smiles handing her a cup of hot cocoa as two sat snuggly together listening to the lively sounds of their home.  
Celebrate the little moments with your loved ones, they are moments you’ll never forget – Iris.

Daily Rituals  
It all began one day in fall, after they had announced their courtship in public. Talia was carrying on her day as usual, waking up at dawn, training, breakfast, helping Izira with whatever she could, Lunch with Mephisto, and so on.  
Every day at three o clock on the dot, she would receive a kiss in her cheek and hour with him just to read or talk. Mephisto did it every day for a month. Talia had grown to expect it at 3 she would sit down under her favorite tree and bench, like a shadow he’d appear give her a kiss and ask what they were reading today.  
She opens her book and there he was, a soft kiss on her cheek and he sat beside her “What are we reading today?” It was a habit that turned into a ritual, and it was hers. It was the time he set aside just for her, no matter what. “… Tales of Eastern seas…” She began her frame cuddles against him, these were the moments she cherished most out of her day.

Celebration:  
“Ps… Talia… Hey wake up” Talia was woken up quite rudely by her soon to be dead boyfriend. “What?” she glares as he practically beams “Happy Birthday”  
Talia’s anger melted as heat rose to her cheeks “W-who told you?”  
“Izira, but I didn’t want to wait till morning… here” He handed her a pair of glasses. “Mephisto I don’t need these. I can see just fine.”

“They aren’t to correct your vision. They are speed reading glasses…” He grins Talia giggles softly. “Mephisto… These are so thoughtful, thank you… but honey… just come back to bed we can celebrate in the morning.” Mephisto chuckles “Aw, I’m sorry my sleepy princess. Of course!” He hugs her waist as they cuddle up to sleep. “…Goodnight” He kisses her forehead “I love you Talia” “I love you too.” She replies “Mephisto” she was so cute and sleepy, Mephisto made a promise to himself to do this every year.


	7. Saturday

-Alternate Universe: My Hero, Mephisto?  
Talia had been staying up late one evening practicing a spell, it was a teleporting spell. She should be able to break Izira out of Gramorr dungeon with this, each gem brought them closer to home. To their final battle with Gramorr “Crystal-” She mispronounced the last verse creating a portal under feet. She screams as she was suddenly freefalling down to what seemed to be Ephidia?  
She braces for impact expecting to hit the trees below, she suddenly felt force of gravity halt. She opens her eyes and looks at pair of Emerald eyes blinking back at her. “Talia?”  
“Mephisto!” She jumps trying to summon her scepter. “Hey, Hey! Woah easy!” He places her down gently on the ground “What are you doing in Ephidia! What am I doing here?” She looks at him, he was dressed differently and his hair was styled back but this was without a doubt, Mephisto. She points her weapon at him as his eyes widen “Hey come on Talia this is taking the Joke a bit far. Dropping out of nowhere is neat trick but there’s better way of getting a guy’s attention.”  
Talia growls “I’m not messing around, what’s going on!”  
“… You really aren’t oh man…” He looked at her a bit more closely “When did you grow your hair out that long?”  
“Hey! I’m asking the questions here! How did I get to Ephidia!”  
“That’s not really asking questions that’s more of demanding, you see it’s all in the tone of voice.” He said as her scepter charged up, he held up his hands. “Did you hit your head or something?”  
“Crystal Colodium!” A voice came behind her knocking the scepter out of her hand. "Mephisto, get away from her.” Talia’s eyes widen as she looked back, she saw herself. Short pale blue hair fly back revealing angry amber eyes. “Is this a clone, shit is it the evil clones again, Talia I hate those guys”  
“Mephisto focus will you!” The Short hair woman scolded a bit but her eyes never left Talia. “She doesn’t have Banes magical aura, but anyone who points a weapon at my boyfriend isn’t making my good list any time soon.”  
“Talia, please” Mephisto stepped between the two of them “She came from the sky…Why don’t we take her to Izira-”  
Her lookalike saw Talia reach for the scepter of Xeris and she quickly bubbles them both. Talia silently curses, it was becoming apparent she wasn’t in her Ephidia. “Talia” Mephisto sighs “We could have asked she didn’t hurt anyone”  
“She was pointing a magical weapon spell charged. This could be Banes and Cordelia’s latest ploy.”  
“But you said it yourself, no dark aura, she really didn’t look like she would-” Both women glared at him. “Right, I’ll drop it. Let’s just go to Izira.” Talia had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach this was a strange new world.

-Fairytales:  
Long ago it was foretold of a witch with eyes of gold, would revive a fallen foe and bring about the land of old.  
Izira’s fingertips traced the words of the tapestry hung over her mother’s grave.  
“Ydinora…” She whispers as the walls glowed blue opening a hidden passageway deep under the ruins that were once Xeris. She whispers a spell creating a wisp of fire who lights her way to a hidden room.  
“Talia will one day be the one to fulfill this prophecy…” She looks at mural of a large tree, each name craved in perfectly, the royal family of Xeris. “Till that day… I promise to keep her safe.” The gems hidden in their names glow accepting her promise. Izira smiles and bows taking her leave.

 

-Outfit Swap:  
This all began when the twins decided to have a contest. Turns out they have quite competitive streak, something about being the alpha twin. To everyone else in the house were either indifferent or eager to view the ensuing chaos that was sure to follow.  
After a week, they had burn through several contests, now they were bringing in their respective lovers into this. Zack blushes as he tugs down the skirt. “Praxina this is so short!” Praxina laughs “You look fine quit fidgeting.” She smirks looking at her brother “I told you I would get Zack to switch outfits with me. I win!”  
“Now Hold on a minute! Talia! TALIA!” He yells running upstairs to their bedroom. She was sitting on the bed painting her nails. “Mephisto, what are you going on about?” She glances up from her magazine. “That’s a pretty shade” He admires before shaking his head “Talia, What I am about to ask of you…It’s a matter of life and death!” He says as serious as a grave. “…Do I even want to know?”  
After an hour of begging Talia found herself dressing in Mephisto’s clothes. She held the pants up before growing aggravated “Mephisto this is silly” Talia groans trying to find a belt.  
“Praxina will not win…” He sucks in his stomach trying to fit in the shorts “How do you breathe-” He speaks in forceful gasps; her top was stretched out beyond repair. ‘It was an old outfit anyway…’ she whispers in her mind looking at her outfit. Mephisto’s style was comfortable without a doubt but she couldn’t believe she was convinced to walk to the living room like this.  
“HA! I TOLD YOU” Mephisto burst into the living room as the shorts rip open. “AH!” Praxina screams blasting him out of the room. “She wins.” Talia and Zack said as they left the room having quite enough of their contests.  
\----------A week later. -------  
Talia hums laying in the large hoodie in her bedroom. “Talia have you seen my hoodie.” Mephisto asked from the living room. She looks up from her book walking to her bedroom door “Not a clue, ask Lev!” She smiles closing the door and petting Amaru going back to her book.


End file.
